


Silence

by CreatorsVoid



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Click off if ya have a fear of drowning, Drowning, Gen, Mention of Death, Water, deep waters, the boi will perish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorsVoid/pseuds/CreatorsVoid
Summary: Oop-Wrote this in the heat of the moment. Sorry if there are any mistakes ^^Too bad no one noticed him sinking...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Silence

_It's all dark…._

It has been only 5 seconds.

Everything around him felt heavy. It felt like a ton of bricks was weighing down on him. The voice in his mind screamed at him that he needed to get to the surface. He can't stay down here forever...

Each second passing by felt like hours. With each passing moment, his chest began to tighten. His heart pounded a million beats per second as everything darkened. His mind scrambled for a comprehensible explanation of what was happening. His lungs tightened as the realization suddenly dawned on him.

_I'm drowning…_

It has been 10 seconds.

That's when the panic set in.

He internally screamed as his mouth clamped shut to preserve the little oxygen he had left. His arms outstretched as his legs began to violently kick. His arms began to frantically waver around looking to grab something. _Anything_ to stop him from sinking further down in the water. He briefly glanced down in hopes to see anything that could help him. All he saw was darkness. He was going to sink in the bottom of the lake. And it was a big one.

He was so desperate to get to the surface. His legs started to kick the water in a hopeless attempt to jump. He kicked back and forth in a motion that looked like he was trying to _run._

He couldn't help it. The weight of the water was pushing him further and further down. 

_This can't be happening…_

It has been 20 seconds.

His lungs felt like it was about to explode. His stomach twisted into sick knots. He felt worse when he jerked his head upwards hoping desperately that he could at least see the blurry sight of the sun piercing through the water. He only saw darkness. 

He can't die like this. He was a ninja for fucks sake. He would at least know how to swim. He didn't realize his weakness when he jumped off the ledge of the lake. He couldn't imagine facing his family with the news that he could not swim. Donnie would definitely tease him. Raph would probably tell Donnie to shut his trap. Leo will snicker but not say anything. Probably because he is holding back jokes and puns. Splinter will probably tell his brothers to hush. His brothers…. _his brothers._

It has been 30 seconds. 

It dawned on him that they were nearby. They should realize by now that he was under the water for way too long. Maybe there was hope. Maybe he won't die here. 

He looked around frantically for the familiar silhouette of his brothers. He saw nothing but darkness.

It's been 40 seconds.

He couldn't take it anymore. His lungs hurt. His eyes hurt. His arms and legs were sore. And his chest throbbed from clenching his lungs. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He only wanted oxygen. Is that too much to ask?

Soon, the frantic wavering of his limbs faded away as he slowly stilled his movements. He completely gave in. He weakly opened his mouth in one last attempt to breathe. He was only meant with the burning sensation of water filling his lungs. Water completely flooded his body as the weight of the water seemed to have doubled. 

It has been 50 seconds.

He felt nothing. By some miracle, all the pain seemed to have suddenly disappeared. He no longer felt the burning of his limbs or chest. The awful painful burning in his nose disappeared as well.

Everything was….quiet. For once, he was grateful that his mind went quiet. That everything around him was quiet. Nothing but sweet silence. It was somewhat comforting. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. 

_Mmm, maybe I'll take a small nap. A nap wouldn't hurt, right?_

His eyes slowly closed as he finally felt himself slip away. He felt his chest finally relaxing. He was grateful that he could finally relax after that fiasco of whatever he was doing. Yeah….a nap would not hurt….

He slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop-  
> Wrote this in the heat of the moment. Sorry if there are any mistakes ^^  
> Too bad no one noticed him sinking...


End file.
